


i ain't got cash (but i got you, baby)

by spidermanhomecomeme



Series: Spideychelle Song Fics [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Mild Language, Peter Parker is a thot, Song Lyrics, Song: Cheap Thrills by SIA, Spotify Shuffle Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhomecomeme/pseuds/spidermanhomecomeme
Summary: Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight(I love cheap thrills)Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight(I love cheap thrills)I don't need no moneyAs long as I can feel the beatI don't need no moneyAs long as I keep dancing
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930429
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	i ain't got cash (but i got you, baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theslytherinterran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslytherinterran/gifts).



Michelle thinks she could be here forever, with Peter. As cheesy as it sounds. It’s exactly the kind of stress relief that she needs—her back flush against his solid chest under the dark, smoky lights, his hands gripping her hips while his lips ghost along the slope of her bare shoulder as they sway to the thumping bass—after that final from Hell. 

Sometimes, Peter’s ideas aren’t bad.

It’s intoxicating, the feel of him grinding against her. It ignites a warmth that blooms in her stomach and chest, one akin to a tequila shot’s familiar burn. But neither of them has had a drop of alcohol tonight, even as the club’s happy hour starts and the drunks crowd the bar. They can’t afford it, being the broke college students that they are. No, every floating, dizzy feeling only comes from how his body moves with hers and how his hot breath tickles her neck. 

She’d spent little time getting ready, tapping her foot to the radio in the bathroom as she’d hastily thrown her hair back and swiped on a single layer of mascara and nude lipstick. Peter had been impatient as ever, picking out one of her shorter black dresses for her to wear and laying it out on the bed—a true gentleman, of course. 

Though now, as his hands roam up and down her body, sliding the hemline up ever-so-slightly, the soft fabric leaving goosebumps as it glides across her skin, she can see his true motives. And she can’t say she’s all that surprised. 

Her hand moves up on its own accord, tangling itself into his soft curls. Her eyes close, lost in the feeling as one of his hands stays at her hip, the other falling to squeeze her thigh. He chuckles against her skin when she stumbles slightly, her lips curving into a slow smile as she gives him a playful pinch on the arm. 

She feels his hold tighten on her as he spins her around, a sly, lopsided grin on his face as he brings the two of them face to face. He pulls her into a heated kiss, lips melting into hers as his hands lower to grip her ass. She readily kisses back, breathing him in, savoring the feeling of his heartbeat under her hand against his chest lining up with the bass, biting back a groan as his mouth moves to ravage her neck. 

Yes, this is exactly what she needs tonight. 

No money. 

No drinks.

Just Peter.


End file.
